Last Kiss
by Rainbow06
Summary: Chris is happier then he ever has been until something horrible happens...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Last Kiss 1/2  
Author: Rainbow06  
Main Wrestler: Chris Jericho  
Disclaimer: I only own Mya, The WWE owns Chris.  
Content: Death  
Note: This is from Chris's point of view, just so you know, so you won't get confused.  
  
  
I was happy, I mean really happy. I was going out with the girl of my dreams and I really loved her. She felt the same way. We hadn't been together that long but I knew that it was going to last. I just knew it was. There was nothing that could ruin what we were going through.  
  
We had met our second last year in high school, we were both young, heck we weren't even the type to party. When everyone else around us was going out and getting drunk, we were just at home enjoying ourselves, fully sober. As I said before we hadn't been together that long but we were happy and in love. I swear, most of the people around us thought that it was annoying. We were always together and always hanging all over each other, or at least that's what I heard people saying. I mean I don't think we were that bad. Hey, if you are young and in love you better enjoy it right?  
  
*************************************************  
  
Two years had past and we were going to graduate. Finally! I couldn't wait to get out of school, I wanted to have no worries like a normal teenager and I was going to try. I wanted to further my education, but I wanted to wait a year. Mya was going to do the same. We wanted to spend lots of time together, we were even thinking of getting engaged. I was happy when I was Mya. You could just look at her and tell that she was happy too. She literally lit up a room when she walked into it. She was perfect, well to me anyways.  
  
My mom always told me never to get to mixed up with girls but with Mya I could help it. It was like part of me was missing if she wasn't around. My buddies always told me that I was crazy and that it wouldn't last. One of these days I was going to prove them wrong.  
  
I had asked Mya to come with me to prom and without hesitation she said yes. This night was going to be absolutely perfect. Mya really wanted to become homecoming queen and she wanted me to be her king. I told her not to get her hopes up she wouldn't hear it. 


	2. A Life Changed Forever

She wouldn't hear it so I kept my mouth shut. I really didn't want to get into a fight with her that night of all nights.  
  
Finally it was the time that she wanted me to pick her up. I knew that she didn't want to be late, so I rushed over there. It was no be deal, it wasn't like I was speeding or anything. When I picked her up she was beautiful. No one could say otherwise.  
  
As fast as I picked her up, we were off again. On the ride over there we just talked about how much fun it was going to be and how we were going to see all our friends for the second last time. It was going to be crazy, we both said that we would drink that night but not enough to get drunk. I was only going to have 1. I really didn't want to push it. I said to her that she could drink as much as she wanted to, after all she wasn't the one that had to drive.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
My dad let me borrow his car that night because my car was in the shop getting the brakes fixed. I always had fun driving this car because it was so old fashioned but it was still cool. All I had to do was not get into an accident with it and I would be fine.  
  
It was raining. Denver was really nice when it rained but the roads always seemed to be slippery. I was always careful, but it was all those other drivers that I was worried about. Some never watched where they were going and that really bugged me.  
  
***********************************************  
  
We were on a bridge and like I said it was really slippery, and I guess someone stopped to quick in front of us and we hit the side of the bridge really hard. After that I really don't remember much but when I did wake up again I felt like there was blood everywhere on my body.  
  
There was people all around and people from the hospital were there helping the other people that were hurt.   
  
A few minutes later I found Mya. She didn't look to good. She had blood coming from here mouth and from where we both were, we were lunged from the car. I was surprised I was still breathing.   
  
I just sat there and held her. She kept on saying how much she loved me and how much she was going to miss me but I could grasp what she was getting at. I was all so surreal to me. Was she slowly slipping away from me? If so, how come? I mean god wouldn't do that to me would he?  
  
Just as I finished that last thought, I heard her mumble something so I leaned down and kissed her for as long as I could. Little did I know that would be our last kiss. Before to long I literally felt the life come out of her and it tore me up inside.   
  
When the medics finally came to us all they had to do was put her on a stretcher. I didn't want to let go of her but I knew I had to. When they finished loading her up, they gave me a blanket and put in the back of a cop car to keep me warm. I literally felt empty inside.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Quite a few years have passed and I still think about her. My parents keep telling me to try and get over her, but believe you me, that is a lot harder then it sounds.   
  
I think that if I try hard enough, I will get over her. Even if it kills me I will do it, but if that happens then I know that I will be with her once again.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
